Afterword
by Devilish Kurumi
Summary: ToddKurt R for allusions to sex. After everything settles down, Kurt and Todd need to decide what to do. Set after the end of the show.


            Kurt allowed Todd to rest his head on his chest, as they lay in companionable silence, the cotton sheets of the motel bed tangling up their legs.  While Todd was petting his lover's blue-furred arm, Kurt was playing idly with the other's hair, which was starting to get pretty long.

            "What was Summers thinking, yo?" Todd finally said, listening to the AC hum, "Cuttin' his hair so short?"  Kurt smiled.

            "I don't know.  His head looks like a badger now or something."  The fuzzy mutant watched the ceiling as it divulged no answers to the questions that he knew were coming.

            "What are we gonna do now?"

            Questions like that one.

            "I don't know, Todd."  The amphibious mutant sat up, placing his arm across his lover's chest and using it to prop himself up, hair falling into his eyes.

            "I mean, the Brotherhood's practically disbanded,  and Xavier ain't makin' you guys do anything life-threatening right now...  So, really, I guess the question is what do we _wanna _do?"

            "I'm not very good with expressing my wants," Kurt said idly, tail swishing lazily.

            "I know that," Todd responded with a wolfish grin.  The tail of the other mutant moved and poked the other in the stomach, Kurt grinning.  "Hey, man, don't poke my pudge."

            "You're going to get more than pudge if you keep gorging yourself on the mini-bar," Kurt responded, before rolling over and pinning the other easily.

            "Man, after spending five years eatin' mostly flies, I have a right to the mini-bar."  The fuzzy mutant chuckled, and leaned down to kiss the other.  Todd sighed and easily surrendered to him.

            Tonight, things were like they were before - before Apocalypse, before the sentinels, before people knew about _them_.  They weren't nineteen and twenty; they weren't staying in a motel because they didn't know who they should go with and what they should do, and just wanted to stay together.  They weren't Nightcrawler and Toad; they were Kurt and Todd.

            Tonight, things were like their first time.  The kiss was slightly awkward - but not from inexperience; instead it was because of the weird position.  They went slow, exploring each other - really actually _seeing _each other since they had left Bayville.  There was nothing rushed or needy about their movements and actions tonight - it was all slow and almost... content.

            They had done this dance a dozen times during their relationship, but for some reason, this particular night felt different.  Electricity seemed to crackle around them; heat seemed to shimmer off of their bodies as they slipped across.  The AC was off, had gone off a long time ago, but they didn't mind.  Everything was as it should be.

            Todd wrapped his legs around Kurt's waist and looped an arm around his shoulders, breathing deeply into the place where neck and shoulder met.  Kurt bit his lip.  Todd inhaled sharply, and his eyelids fluttered closed.

            Everything was horribly slow, but the kind of horrible that you want to happen more often.  Todd's free hand grasped the sheets beneath them - Kurt's arms lifted the fuzzy mutant up and forward.  Todd's lips were slightly parted, heavy breaths escaping him - Kurt was smiling, one fang slipping over his lower lip.

            Outside, the rain was pouring, but it was a warm, summer rain.  It muffled the gasping, panting, and moaning coming from room 426.  Of course, it wasn't like there was anyone around to hear it, anyways.  The place was practically deserted - the only other tenants were in their rooms, or out on the town, letting the rainy day pass them by.

            Inside, Kurt's fur was matted down with sweat, and Todd's hair was damp and clinging to his shoulders.  He watched Kurt move to the side, and lay there, eyes closed and the same aura of sleep surrounding him as it did Todd.  The toad-like mutant used his last bit of strength to pull himself across his lover's chest, stroking the fur on the other's thigh.

            "We should go t'England," he said sleepily.  Kurt opened his eyes, gold flashing in the soft light of the motel room.

            "England?"

            "Mm.  Y'know, my parent's were from there.  Always wanted t'go."  Kurt put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes again, chest heaving as he shrugged.  "We could go t'Germany too."

            "...That would be nice," Kurt agreed.

            "We could go anywhere in th' world, yo."  Kurt pulled one hand out from behind his head and reached down, running it through the other's hair, then across his shoulders, kneading the slightly tense muscles there.

            "I would like to go to England, and Germany."  Todd turned his head, so he was facing the other's face.

            "Really?"  Kurt opened an eye to see if Todd was looking, and then smirked when he saw those yellowish eyes staring at him with the slightest tinge of hope.

            "Mein Schatz, if you want to go to England, we'll go to England."  Todd grinned tiredly, and pulled himself up, kissing the other's throat.

            "Cool."

            They let their eyes close and finally the future was a bit clearer than it had been before.


End file.
